escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Games I
| last_aired = present | host = | cohost = | judges = * * * * CCU (guest) }} | broadcaster = (live shows) (qualification shows) | finalsvenue = TBA | image = | caption = | winner-name = TBA | winner-image = | winner-caption = | winner-origin = | winner-genre = | winner-song = | winner-mentor = | runner-name = | runner-image = | last = | year = Country Games I | next = Country Games II }} The Country Games I is an international television music competition to determine the most beautiful countries across the globe. The first series began airing on 6 October 2017 and finished later that month. Every week introduced a new presenter for the series of the main show and no one presented spin-off show The Xtra Factor. South Korea, South Africa, United Kingdom and United States were chosen as the judging countries meaning they were ineligible to participate this edition. With these countries chosen from each continent, professional juries and televote from the countries would vote in early rounds to decide who to put through. The judging countries were permitted to choose one country to auto-qualify once up until the fifth live show; this was as the competition was more serious in the second half of the live shows. They decided that Australia should be auto-qualified from the second live-show, owing to the nation's bottom three appearance in the first show. The first five shows had double elimination, with the country with least votes automatically and the second from a nation-off. The remaining shows had one country being eliminated from a prolonged nation-off. The winning country of the contest will serve as the leading judge in the next edition; though meaning that the country would not participate the following edition. Additionally, the contest would take place in the country if not declined by the broadcaster. Judges, presenters and other personnel The CCU decided a respectable country from each continent to serve as a judge which ultimately became South Korea, South Africa, United Kingdom and United States. Finalists Key: : – Eliminated Live shows 'Results summary' ;Colour key 'Week 1 (6/7 October)' *Host(s): *Theme: Capital City *National guests: United States ("Welcome to America") ;Nations' vote to eliminate * : Algeria – no reason * : Australia – no reason * : Algeria – no reason * : Algeria – no reason 'Week 2 (8/9 October)' *Host(s): *Theme: Sister City *National guests: United States ("Visit Seattle") *Auto-qualifier: Australia (South Korea) ;Nations' vote to eliminate * : Portugal – no reason * : Portugal – no reason * : Tunisia – no reason * : Tunisia – no reason 'Week 3 (10/11 October)' *Host(s): *Theme: Towns *National guests: South Africa ("Visit Johannesburg") ;Nations' vote to eliminate * : Indonesia – no reason * : Indonesia – no reason * : Indonesia – no reason * : Indonesia – no reason 'Week 4 (12/13 October)' *Host(s): *Theme: Large City *National guests: South Korea ("Visit Pyeongchang") ;Nations' vote to eliminate * : Bulgaria – no reason * : Bulgaria – no reason * : Brazil – no reason * : Bulgaria – no reason 'Week 5 (14/15 October)' *Host(s): *Theme: Other capital *National guests: United Kingdom ("Visit London") ;Nations' vote to eliminate * : France – no reason * : Italy – no reason * : Italy – no reason * : France – no reason 'Week 6 (16/17 October)' *Also known as: Quarter-final *Host(s): *Theme: TBA *National guests: Country Contest Union ("A Visit Around the Globe") This live show marked the first to not include immediate elimination; this was as by now the competition was only left with six countries and had become much more serious. Additionally, America, Asia-Pacific and Europe all had a fair chance as they were respectively left with two countries; though meaning that Africa had been eliminated from the race. Canada, a country that had never been stable in the bookmaker odds, jumped to first place after being the only country left to never place in the bottom three. However, some professionals argued that "it had been a matter of strategy" but that given Canada is the second largest country "it wasn't much of a problem." By this show, South Africa was forced to pick a continent to "cheer for", but refused due to "wanting to cheer for countries themselves, rather than continents as a whole." ;Nations' vote to eliminate * : TBA – no reason * : TBA – no reason * : TBA – no reason * : TBA – no reason Controversies See also